Honor Bound
by Rowena55
Summary: When a young servant girl falls into the hunt for the Avatar, she's forced to choose between love, and a new life.


Honor-Bound

10 years earlier:

The world had combusted into flames. Six-year-old Min had watched it all happen. Min cried out, her ash covered face contorted into fear. Near her lay the bodies of her parents, and her brothers. The general standing before her looked down at her with disgust,

"We'll take you with us, you'll make a pretty little servant in the Emperor's household." The man's rough hands circled around Min's wrists, pulling her up. She cried, hoping her tears would change his mind. She fought, hoping she could break free and run. Then finally, she gave up, knowing there was nothing she could do. How desperately she wanted to be lying dead on the floor with her family. She helplessly felt herself being dragged onto the Fire Nation vessel that had landed on her shores a few minutes earlier. Min looked back at the smoldering ashes of her once beautiful village, the cold, dead eyes of her people piercing her memory.

Present:

"Hurry up, Min!" The harsh shouts of Prince Zuko echoed through the corridors of the Fire Nation Warship. Min began to run along the corridor she was in towards Zuko's voice, a bundle of scrolls piled in her arms. Finally Min reached Zuko's navigation chambers. She bowed to the Prince and his commanders, setting the scrolls on the table in front of them. Zuko's eyes pierced Min's,

"When you're told to hurry up, you best do just that. I'll explain this concept further later. Out of my sight." Min bowed out, fear striking her heart. She ran back down the corridor and down a ladder to the kitchen. Zuko's word still echoed in her ears. As she entered the kitchen, the old cook, Jin, look up.

"Hello, Min," He greeted, noticing her distraught expression, "What happened?"

"Zuko wants to speak to me later because I didn't move fast enough." She moaned. Jin had been the closest thing to a family Min had at the Palace, and luckily, he'd been chosen to attend on the voyage too.

Jin put his hand on Min's shoulder,

"Don't you worry about it," He said with a smile, "Zuko's threats are hollow." Min smiled,

"Thank you, Jin. What do you think their talking of anyway?" Jin shrugged,

"Who knows? My guess is that they are talking of the whereabouts of the Avatar."  
"Doesn't Zuko realize this is futile?" Min asked, "His father is wicked, he will not welcome Zuko back, even if he does have the Avatar."

"That is true," Jin nodded, "But Zuko will do anything to get his honor back." Min shook her head. She'd felt pangs of sadness for Zuko ever since she was taken to the palace at the age of 6. Zuko always lived in the shadow of Azula, no matter what was happening.

"Min," A soldier said, stepping into the room, "Zuko wants a word with you in the navigation room." Min's heart stopped, but she followed the guard with a final, withering look at Jin. The guard led her back the way she'd come, up to the navigation room.

"Good luck." The soldier said to her silently as he pushed open the door. Min nodded and stepped into the navigation room. Zuko stood with his back towards her, facing the map of the Nations on the wall. He said nothing, hardly acknowledging her presence. Min looked at her feet, nervous energy radiating from her.

"Min," Zuko finally spoke, "I've known you since we were six. You are never slow, and you never show fear. Why all of the sudden?" Min was surprised by the question, unaware Zuko had paid attention to her lethargic attitude.

"I do not know, your Highness." She lied.

"Don't lie to me, Min." Zuko scolded, his back still towards her. Min swallowed her sadness,

"It is the anniversary of my family's death." She said, suddenly feeling as though she was unable to breathe. Images of that fateful night flashed in her mind, and she put her hand to her mouth, fighting back tears. She closed her eyes, her entire body now racking with silent sobs. Zuko's footsteps sounded in the room, stopping just in front of her.

"What happened that night?" He asked softly. Min took a deep breath,

"The Fire Nation came to my village in the Earth Kingdom. It rained black snow, I could see it out the window. Suddenly soldiers burst through the door. I can still hear my mother's screams. I watched them kill my father first. My mother was holding my infant brother, Lee. They killed them next. Her last words to me were: "Stay strong, and do not let them know!" My older brother, Xia, stepped in front of me, and tried to protect me. They snapped his neck right in front of me. Then the man who killed them looked at me in a sort of weird way, and he told me I was going to the Fire Nation. I still remember looking at my dead family. My father and mothers laid next to each other, Lee still in my mother's arms. Xia was across the room, his arms outstretched towards them." Min paused, wiping her tears, "I don't even want to tell you what they did to me on the ship."

"Tell me."

"They interrogated me for what my mother meant, which was nothing. On several occasions I was beaten for just looking at a commander, uttering a small word, anything."  
Zuko paused, then said ever so softly,

"I know what you are." Min's heart stopped.

"I-I don't know what you mean." She whispered, wondering if he really knew.

"I watched you in the courtyard at the palace, in your little hiding place. That was my place to. I know you're a Water Bender, Min." Min dropped to the floor and kowtowed several times,

"Please, don't kill me!" She pleaded over and over with each kowtow.

"Stop it, Min." Zuko whispered to no avail. Min kept kowtowing, her fear increasing. Zuko dropped to the ground in front of her, putting his hand on her shoulders, stopping her bows.

"I said stop it," He said, keeping his hands on her shoulders, "I'm not going to kill you. I haven't told anyone thus far, have I?" Min nodded,

"I guess so, but please, Prince Zuko, promise me you won't tell anyone."

"You have my word." Min looked into Zuko's eyes,

"You're the one acting strange." She whispered.

"What do you mean?" Zuko asked, putting his hands on his knees.

"You're showing concern for someone, me of all people. I've known you since we were six, you never done that."

"Min, I have something to tell you."

"Go on."

"The reason I didn't tell anyone, the reason I'm concerned for you, is because you're the only one besides Uncle who's showed compassion for me. Even if it was out of pity."  
"Zuko, I did pity you. I pity how Azula and your father treated you, and how you took it. I pitied the little boy who tried to be strong. But I don't pity the man who stands before me. Honestly, I think he's a bit insane, but the still strong and determined."

"So now I'm insane?" Zuko asked, a hint of a smile playing around his lips.

"Yes, just a little." Min smiled through her tears.

"Min, there is something else."

"Yes?"  
"Prince Zuko!" Came a shout from outside the door, "We've found the Avatar!"  
Zuko jumped up,

"We'll finish this later." And he ran out the doorway.

Min sat there for some time in the navigation room, wondering what Zuko wanted to say. She found her feet moving towards her chamber, pulled by the urge to see her parent's faces. Min entered her small room, and moved towards the trunk that lay in the corner of the room. She opened it and took out a parchment of paper, candlesticks, and matches. She set the parchment up against the wall, and lit the candles. She looked at the faces of her family: Her beautiful mother, her handsome father, funny little Lee, and narrow-faced Xia. She bowed her head, and began to pray.


End file.
